Neko's Apology
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: Gouenji and Fubuki got into a fight and the following day Gouenji sleeps in class and sees a weird dream. He then took a nap at the school's roof top and woke up as a cat! Now will Gouenji as a cat be able to confirm how Fubuki felt about their fight and fix it? Sequel to Neko's confession and it Yaoi don't like don't read


Star: LOL Sequel!

Kagaya: yeah huzzah

Roze: they do not and never will own Inazuma Eleven.

* * *

Gouenji Shuuya now woke up to his alarm clock ringing. Its been exactly a year since he and Fubuki got together and also a year after seeing Fubuki turn from a cat to a normal human being again. After that one incident Fubuki hasn't turned into a cat anymore, slightly to his disappointment. But then after thinking about it he sighed once again remembering the events that occurred yesterday. he then stood up and walked to his closet to get his Raimon uniform ready. He didn't feel like going to school since he knew Fubuki would be there.

You see both he and Fubuki had gotten into a fight and for some odd reason he doesn't even remember anything of the fight. Soon though something came into his head it was raining yesterday and they fought under that rain. Then he suddenly remembered that Fubuki didn't do well whenever it rained and so he was pretty sure that Fubuki wouldn't be in school today because of a fever. So with that Gouenji went to fix his hair bush his teeth and get ready for school.

Soon after the platinum blonde then went down to eat his breakfast after greeting his father and sister of course.

"Onii-chan are you going to apologize to him today?" Yuuka asked her brother. She was the only one who knew of his and Fubuki's fight yesterday because he hasn't told anyone. He wasn't even able to sleep properly unless he had told Yuuka about it and now his sister was giving him the puppy dog look.

Yuuka had a great liking to Fubuki ever since they got together and she really wanted them to get together again and just apologize to each other.

"I wish I could but it was raining yesterday so...you know..." Gouenji said. Yuuka knew about Fubuki being weak to the rain and just looked down at her food.

"What is it Shuuya got into a fight with your girlfriend?" Gouenji's dad asked. It wasn't mocking it was just that Gouenji never told his dad that he was going out with Fubuki who is a boy and now his dad thinks that his boyfriend was a girlfriend.

Oh that's right.

That was the reason for their fight yesterday. Gouenji's father was the reason. Fubuki had asked Gouenji why he shouldn't meet his father and why Gouenji was doing so hard to make sure his father didn't know about it. Fubuki then had misunderstood what Gouenji was trying to explain about not wanting him to meet his father and got mad and yelled something about if his father's opinion was much more important than their relationship and stormed off before Gouenji could explain more.

Gouenji after thinking about that slammed his head on the table alerting both his father and his sister who was at the table.

"Onii-chan are you alright?" Yuuka asked.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine..." Gouenji said grabbing a toast and standing up from his seat. "Wow look at the time i better get going bye!" Gouenji said and left in a hurry.

* * *

SCHOOL

Gouenji was currently in his math class falling asleep. thanks to not sleeping well last night he can hardly keep his eyes open plus math was only their first subject. So while the teacher went on about algebra he finally gave in and got some shut eye.

* * *

LATER

"Gouenji hey Gouenji!"

Gouenji woke up with a jolt. He just witnessed a really weird dream...

He was walking through the streets when he saw a small blond cat almost get run over by a truck. He then ran quickly and had managed to save the cat. Once he did though the cat looked up at him with a sad expression in its eye making him feel the sadness and regret it had in its eyes...

"You alright?"

Gouenji looked to the side to see Endou, Kazemaru and Kidou all looking concerned at him. "Y-Yeah?" he asked.

"Well its just that you slept through two whole subjects and its free period now so we decided to wake you up" Kazemaru explained.

"Yeah, but that was so unlike you to suddenly sleep in class like that are you alright? I heard that you got into a fight with Fubuki..." Endou said as Goenji began to fix his things and get out his snacks.

Gouenji sighed news sure flies fast around his teammates. "Yeah we did..." he said in a really gloomy voice.

"Well are you planning to go and apologize to him?" Kidou asked as they began to walk to the rooftop to hang out.

"Yeah but I have no idea what to say..." Gouenji admitted.

"You can always just apologize to him..." Endou suggested.

"I know that Endou but he was really mad at m-" Gouenji said but was cut off.

"Are those dark circles under your eyes?" Kazemaru asked.

"Huh?" Gouenji thought and snapped out of it. "Yeah I couldn't sleep at all last night" Gouenji admitted.

"Well you can't face Fubuki like that now can you?" Kidou asked as they finally reached the roof. "Why don't you stay up here and take a nap we'll give an excuse to the teachers and take the notes for you..." Kidou offered and Gouenji smiled thankfully.

* * *

LATER

Gouenji have been up the roof sleeping for about two hours and was sure that it was lunch time when he woke up. He then sat up and yawned and began to rub his hea- wait why does he feel some ears on his head._ 'ears?'_ "meow?"

...

...

did he just...meow?

Gouenji then looked down at his hands only to see paws. He then looked behind him only to see a tail. Just then Gouenji finally realised it. _'I TURNED INTO A CAT?!'_ he screamed in his head as he began to walk around in his paws and feet trying to think of what to do until he remembered that Fubuki was in the same situation before so he could definitely help him. _'Alright all I have to do now is to figure out how to get to Fubuki's apartment...'_ Gouenji thought and just in time a certain blue haired boy appeared.

"Huh a cat? Where's Gouenji...?" it was Kazemaru who came to check on him with Endou and Kidou.

"What do you mean a cat?" Kidou asked and Kazemaru came back with a struggling cat which was Gouenji.

"Hey it has the same color as Gouenji's hair cool!" Endou said.

Gouenji on the other hand was still struggling to get out of Kazemaru's grip.

"Maybe you should let it go..." Kidou suggested.

_'Yeah good idea make him let me go!'_ Gouenji screamed in his head he really needed to get out of Kazmaru's grip.

"I guess..." Kazemaru said putting Gouenji down and as soon as he was free Gouenji ran to the door and down the stairs and then to the door, to the streets and all the way to Fubuki's apartment. He then began to climb up a tree which miraculously reached to Fubuki's apartment.

* * *

INSIDE

Fubuki didn't feel very well. Another point to the rain and the score was...he didn't really care anymore. He sat down on his couch with a sigh. He didn't mean to yell at Gouenji like that. he was just really mad that Gouenji thought his father's opinion was more important than their relationship and was pretty sad and angry that he just burst out what he was feeling. He then coughed a little, his fever wasn't always this bad...in fact this was the first time that his fever made him sleep until 12 in the afternoon.

"Meow..."

Fubuki looked around trying to find the source of the sound and looked to his window and found a small kitten looking at him and tapping on the window as if begging him to let it in. Fubuki being the kind soul he was went to the window and opened the window and opened it letting the small animal inside his apartment. "Where did you come from?" Fubuki asked the kitten.

_'Shirou help I have no idea what to do!'_ Gouenji screamed but of course all that came out as a series of "meows"

"Huh what is it?" Fubuki asked the cat not knowing that he held Gouenji in his arms.

Gouenji in the meanwhile gave up and just bowed his head in defeat.

Fubuki didn't understand anything but had kept the small kitten next to him as he sat on the couch. He soon began petting the small animal and also began talking to him. "You look lonely did something bad happen to you?" he asked

_'Yeah I turned into a cat...'_

"Cuz you see I fought with someone special to me yesterday" Fubuki said frowning.

Gouenji's ears folded down in sadness remembering their fight.

"I didn't mean to fight with him it was just that I was so mad that he cares so much about his father's opinion more than our relationship...I know I know I'm exaggerating and that he had to work hard to get his father's respect and all..." Fubuki said and stopped petting Gouenji.

Gouenji just looked up at Fubuki in worry.

"You know...now that I think about it I was being really selfish to him...I bet he had a good explanation and i just yelled at him and ran away..." Fubuki said closing his eyes and leaning on something. "I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to break up with me..." Fubuki said. 'Funny whatever I'm leaning on is really warm' he thought.

"Why would I break up with you?" Gouenji asked

Fubuki sat up straight in surprise and looked at where he was sure was where the kitten was and saw that instead of the kitten there was his boyfriend Gouenji Shuuya. "Sh-Shuuya?!" Fubuki called in surprise.

"Guess this makes us even?" Gouenji asked remembering the time Fubuki turned from a cat to a human again. "Also I wanna apologize...I wasn't being considerate to your feelings while keeping our relationship a secret to my dad..." Gouenji said.

Fubuki just smiled. "No I wanna apologize for being selfish and I mean you had to work hard to get your dad to accept you playing soccer and I wasn't thinking about that and I'm really sorry..." Fubuki apologized as well before Gouenji placed him in a tight and warm hug.

* * *

TOMORROW

"Hey wow Gouenji what happened to you?" Endou asked.

"My dad threw a fit..." Gouenji said chuckling.

"Why?" Fubuki asked concerned about the bandaid on his boyfriend's head.

"Told him I was gay and I was going out with a guy...I knew he'd react this way but it was all worth it and besides thanks to Yuuka my dad accepts the fact that I'm not straight of else Yuuka would dye her hair pink..." Gouenji said as he and his friends began to walk to their school.

* * *

Star: Few sequel to Neko's confession done!

Kagaya: yeah...

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LEAVE A REVIEW -Unemori Twins-


End file.
